


Everything I Need

by Zarius



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015), Danger Mouse (TV)
Genre: Aquaman Soundtrack, F/M, Fanvids, Lolita, Skyler Grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: When "Melted" aired, a star, and a new, and possibly controversial 'ship, is born.





	Everything I Need

[Everything I Need (Danger Dawn)](https://vimeo.com/307970453) from [Zarius](https://vimeo.com/user80731285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: dangerdawn

**Author's Note:**

> DM is currently on hiatus, but there was room for this year’s Christmas special in the schedules this week, and it was a parody of “Frozen” called “Melted”. Pink Dawn, Penfold, Col. K and Squawk all love the movie (Squawk doesn’t even like films but enjoys Melted more for the experience) and DM doesn’t see the point of it. We later learn DM has a repressed childhood memory of being criticised for his singing.
> 
> Dawn decides to reenact the plot of the movie and assumes the role of Princess Zora, who has the power to melt things, she casts DM as the villain and begins melting the polar ice caps as part of her method acting. Only she can turn the device off, so DM has to appeal to her fanatical devotion to the film in order to save the day. He ultimately takes on the role of Zora’s manservant and crush Bumpseydaisy and manages to successfully pull off the big musical number at the end. Dawn is captured and realises the movie was more trouble than it’s worth and vows never to watch it again.
> 
> The Ship Teasing in this episode is off the chain, especially with DM and Dawn, which surprised me since there’s a lot of Jail Bait implications if it were more serious. Dawn ‘s spiel about her and DM being cracked gave DM empathy with her due to his own issues with singing and his whole world crashing down on him back then, he admits to understanding how she felt. Dawn is the one who suggests DM become Bumpseydaisy, her excuse is that it will be more humiliating for him, but one can’t help but wonder, given the info dump on this character Penfold was giving DM earlier in the episode with his “poseable action figures” (aka dolls), there was perhaps something more to it, and what it tells us about DM (again, probably nothing they can afford to delve into without attracting the Lolitta crowd)
> 
> There was some adult humour too, when Penfold tells Squawk not to touch his “honker” (in reality, a plush doll called Honker the Magic Walrus), Squawk is pretty cute throughout this episode, embracing more of a sentimental side to herself, her reaction to Penfold playing with his dolls is great, and DM’s singing even moves her to tears.
> 
> Next to the Halloween special and “A Fistful of Penfolds”, this is definitely my favourite of the lot we’ve gotten so far this season.


End file.
